1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor chip module (multi-chip module and single chip module) applicable for the fields of computers and communications the like where high speed signal processing is required, and to a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Related Background Art
With the increasing demand for large-scale function and high speed operation of electronic devices, logic LSIs have achieved high speed operation, with a delay time per gate of several hundred picoseconds. However, the conventional assembling structure which mounts a large number of dual inline packages (DIPs) or plug-in packages on a printed circuit board has become difficult to bring out performance of high speed LSIs sufficiently. In order to overcome such a problem, a multi-chip module system has been developed and put into practical use, which mounts large numbers of chips on a single ceramic substrate and can provide high speed performance with high density assembling (refer to "LSI HANDBOOK", the first edition, pp. 415-416, The Institute of Electronics and Communication Engineers of Japan, 1984).
A prior art structure which dissipates heat to a cooling plate by contacting a piston on a semiconductor chip by means of a spring has been well-known (refer to "Materials/Processing Approaches to Phase Stabilization of Thermally Conductive Pastes" pp. 713-717, IEEE TRANSACTIONS OF COMPONENTS, HYBRIDS, AND MANUFACTURING TECHNOLOGY, Vol. 13, No. 4, December 1990).
However, a semiconductor chip module employing a piston has a disadvantage of having a large number of components and the cost being extremely high.